A Fresh Start
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: A year after Kate's death, Neal meets someone who he's ready to have a fresh start with.  Neal/OC
1. The Beginning

Characters Are Property of USA Network and White Collar. Jamie is mine, though.

* * *

_"You need a night off." _

_"Night off? Peter that's all you tell me to do lately." _

_"No I mean a real night off. Go to a bar, have a drink, make a friend." _

_"Are you telling me to go on a date?" _

_"No, I'm telling you to get out more." _

_Neal sighed, "Okay fine, I'll get out tonight. Happy?" Peter nodded and Neil left his office._

"I'll have a glass of Merlot, fill it please, don't do that half filled crap."

"Bad day?" Neal asked, looking up from his martini, taking in the green eyed girl in the wine-colored dress.

She cocked her head, "Yes, and no. My friends stood me up, but I really didn't want to see them anyway so..."

"Well, it looks like we can be loners together. I'm Neal."

"Jamie," she said, extending her hand.

Neal noticed the paint under her nails, the slight stain of graphite. "Are you an artist?"

Jamie's eyes widened, "Oh god, is there paint on my dress?"

Neil laughed, "No, no, though there is some on your hands."

"Oh, okay. That doesn't matter, even if I get it all off, it'll just be replaced tomorrow."

"Painter?"

"Recreationally, I would love to make it my profession, but most abstract artists normally don't make it big until they die, if they even do then. I'm a freelance illustrator."

"Is it a possibility that I've seen your work?"

"I doubt it unless you read Woman's Day."

"Maybe I'll have to now," Neil said, laying on the charm.

"Okay, Mr..." "Caffrey"

"Oh? I see," Jamie leaned in closer, "didn't you steal a Pollack?"

"Suspected, not proven, Ms..."

"Road." Neal suppressed a smile.

"Don't laugh," she said, swatting him on the arm.

Neal looked back with mock pain, and Jamie raised her eyebrows. "Don't you dare look at me like a wounded puppy, may I remind you that _you_ were making fun of _me_."

Neal opened his mouth in retort but stopped when he overheard a different conversation, "Dude, the movie was totally cool." "Duh, at the end when the plane exploded, and you didn't know who was dead, for like, two minutes was crazy." Images flashed through Neal's head, the plane exploding, Kate's scream cut short, Peter holding him back... He ran his shaking hands through his hair.

"Neal? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Neal murmured as he fished out enough money for both of their drinks, "I have to go..."

As he left Jamie watched him leave in shock, and then she quickly got up to follow him.

"Neal? Neal!" Jamie found him leaning against the wall in an alley behind the bar, his breathing uneven and his hands shaking.

"Hey, hey," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders, "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing-g."

"Neal, you're practically hyperventilating and you're hands are shaking like crazy. Tell me. What's wrong."

"I just...the conversation..."

"Neal? I don't follow..."

"The g-girl I w-was in love with d-died in a plane explosion a y-year ago. I watched it happen."

"Oh Neal...the conversation those guys behind us were having..." Jamie pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry. Do you, do you want me to leave, or walk you home, or..."

"Can we just talk some more?"

She chuckled, "Sure, and I know just the place."

Ten minutes later they were in a twenty-four hour Starbucks drinking hot chocolate while Jamie told Neal her life story. When she was finished she leaned back, satisfied.

"Wow, that is one of the most unexciting life stories I've ever heard," Neal commented, feeling better.

"Oh come on, I wouldn't call it _boring_ just lucky. My life could've sucked, but it didn't."

"Yeah..."

Jamie checked her phone, "Wow, its close to midnight, I guess I better head home."

Neal nodded, "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure," Jamie said, smiling.

As they walked they asked each other the basic questions, favorite pet, favorite band, etc.

"Okay," Neal said, "My turn. Favorite color?"

"Purple, yours?"

"Green."

"Okay," Jamie said, thinking, "birthday?"

"May 27, 1980."

"September 17, 1982."

Neal stopped for a second, looking at the street sign and realizing he was a few feet away from over stepping his two mile radius. He checked his watch, trying to come up with an excuse, "Oh, I'm really sorry but I have to head home, I just remembered I have to feed my dog."

"Oh," Jamie said, desperately trying to mask her disappointment, "okay." Jamie pulled Neal into a hug, "Tonight was fun." She smiled and walked away. When Jamie got to the corner she turned and waved. _What are your secrets Neal Caffrey, _she thought as she turned the corner.

_Later that night..._

When Neal got home he looked at the business card he had swiped from Jamie's pocket, replacing it with one of his. He felt like he was ready for a fresh start and thought that it might be able to be with Jamie. _Whatever happens_, he thought, _I hope I get to see her again_.

That night, Neal didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

**AN: So guy's what do you think? This is my first multi-chapter story and I'm excited! Would Neal really open up like that? Did I move too fast? HELP! More will be up soon, but only if you guys want it to be! ****Please R&R! Thanks! **


	2. Pictures, and Surveillance

**White Collar/USA network owns 'em all except Jamie -sigh-**

* * *

"Just warning you, you're on speaker phone and whatever you say, my cat will hear."

Neal laughed, "Morning Jamie. And cat."

"Neal! I see you took one of my cards, when you gave me yours," Neal laughed.

"So," Jamie said, "what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you like to have lunch with me today?"

"Well, Mr. Caffrey, I'd be honored. Where and when will this lunch take place?"

"Is one okay? How about we eat at that cafe across the street from the FBI building?"

Jamie smiled, "I will see you there."

_Later..._

Neal checked his phone, _On my way to the cafe, be there soon._ He smiled and walked to Peter's office. "Hey, Peter, I'm going out for lunch okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I decided not be cooped up at my desk today, alright? I'll be back soon enough."

Peter laughed, "Okay! I was just making sure I heard you correctly..." Neal shook his head and left.

_At the restaurant..._

"Hey!" Jamie said when Neal walked into the cafe.

Neal smiled, "Would you rather sit inside or out?"

"Oh, out definitely, its so nice out today!" Neal laughed and ask the hostess for a table outside, she silently complied.

"So I was thinking," Neal spoke up, after they had been seated, "if we have time after lunch maybe we can continue this date at the park?"

"Oh so it _is_ a date."

"Of course its a date!"

"Well now that I know that, I would love to go to the park, as long as you let me take pictures."

Neal laughed, "Sure, sure."

_Later..._

"You do realize this isn't real clam chowder right?"

"Oh come on of course it is!"

"No, no, real clam chowder is white and thick, not red and soupy. I take it you've never had New England clam chowder."

"No I haven't, to be honest, I didn't think there was a difference."

"Oh there is, and someday, you will realize your mistake."

Neal laughed, "Okay..."

"Neal?"

"Yes?"

"If I asked you a personal question, would you tell me the truth?"

"Yeah..."

"How long has it been since..."

"Kate died?"

Jamie nodded, "About a year, I-I try not to dwell on the date."

"Look, I don't want this to move too fast, or if you can't even handle this being a this right now I'm okay with that."

"Thank you, slow might be a good idea, but I think after a year, I'm more than ready for this."

"Neal...does what happened, two nights ago, happen a lot?"

Neal took a deep breath, "Not really...it hasn't happened in public for months. But I still have the nightmares..." Neal stopped and laughed.

"What is it?"

"I just-I've never been this open with anyone before. There's something about you that makes me want to keep talking."

Jaime took Neal's hand, "You can always talk to me."

Neal smiled, "Thats good to know."

_After lunch..._

After watching Jamie take at least fifty pictures of him and the park, Neal spoke up, "Have you ever thought about letting the photographer become the subject?"

Jamie looked at Neal, "N-no. I think its better if I'm behind the camera."

"Why is that?"

Jamie sat down on the bench next to Neal, "I just-I got used to being behind the camera, the one documenting the memory, not making it. I used to love being in pictures, but slowly...I became more and more part of the background, behind the camera."

"You still haven't given me a solid reason..."

Jamie closed her eyes, "When I was a teenager, I was self-conscious. I know now how stupid it was, but then...sometimes it was bad other times, it didn't bother me at all. By high school though, it was pretty bad, and thats when I delved more and more into photography. By college I was much better, but then and now I feel better behind the camera than in front of it."

Neal looked at Jamie, eyes wide. Jamie laughed nervously, "I guess my life wasn't as easy as you thought."

"I'm sorry, its just...wow, was it hard?"

Jamie shrugged, "I guess, I had, have, a good circle of friends, and I never resorted to throwing up or anything, like I said, I was lucky."

Neal smiled, and they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Neal broke away to look at his watch. "Shoot, I have to go, but I'll call you okay!"

Jamie stood up with Neal, "Okay! I'll talk to you soon," she pulled him into a hug again.

She picked up her camera and walked away, right before she exited the park, she turned around and took a picture of Neal.

_Later..._

"So who's the girl?" Peter asked Neal, and Neal turned around, halfway out the door.

"What?"

"Your lunch date, Neal."

"Did you make Jones follow me?"

"Not into the restaurant, just far enough to see who you were meeting. So...who is she?"

"She's...someone I met at the bar two nights ago. We started talking, and...we had fun. I wanted to see her again."

"What's her name?"

"Ja-no Peter I don't want you running her through the system, then having around the clock surveillance on my gir-her. She's just a normal girl, who I happen to like."

"Neal, you almost called her your girlfriend."

"No, I didn't. Peter we've been on one date. She doesn't know about this," he pointed at the anklet, "or anything really about me, all she knows is what she's read in the paper and what've I happened to let slip."

Peter leaned in, "Does she know about Kate?"

"Y-yes. I had a little breakdown the night we met. She knows I saw Kate die in a plane explosion a year ago. That's it."

"For now," Peter added, smiling.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the feedback guys! It was really helpful! :) So you might be wondering, "Where's Mozzie?" To tell you the truth, I asked myself the same question! I will try to fit him in the next chapter, but if not, I PROMISE he will be in this story, so will El! And Diana! I'll try to fit in all the important White Collar minor characters ;) Also, do you think I make Neal laugh too much? Or is he just that kind of guy? OR does Jamie _make_ him that kind of guy? More to be added soon! Remember, please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Plans

**White Collar and USA Network own all the characters except Jamie :P **

* * *

"So who's the girl?" Mozzie asked, during their chess game that night.

"Hmm?"

"The girl, Jamie Road, who is she?"

"How did you...Did Peter tell you?"

Moz laughed, "You think I talked to the suit? You left her card on the table." He looked at the card, near Neal's wrist, "So who is she?"

"She's just..."

"A girl you met, sure, sure, that's what you said about Kate."

"What?"

"When you first met Kate, you said she was 'Just a girl you met.'"

Neal stood up and looked out the window, _I couldn't be getting over Kate, could I? I never thought..._

"Neal? Do you like her?"

"Do I like her, Moz? Yeah, I like her, she's...its different with her, I feel like I can tell her anything."

"But of course you can't."

"What?"

"You can't tell her about..." He looked at Neal's ankle, "The suits won't let you." N

eal looked at Mozzie skeptically, then realized how right he was. "I need to talk to Peter, I'll be back soon."

"Neal?"

"What Moz?"

"Can I stay here?"

"Sure Mozzie, sure."

_At Peter's house..._

"Neal?" Peter asked as he opened the door.

"Her name is Jamie Road, she was born on September 17,1982 and has emerald green eyes and light brown hair that goes about an inch past her shoulders. She's an artist, born in Boston and she went to NYU. I like her, Peter, I like her a lot." Neal took a breath, "And I don't want to lie to her."

Peter looked at Neal, bewildered. "Okay, I didn't expect this...but, Neal you might not be able to tell her everything."

"Why Peter, why? You tell Elizabeth everything. More than you should, and you know that."

Elizabeth walked in, "Hello Neal, what's up?"

"Neal met a girl."

"She's my gi-yeah a girl, and I don't want to lie to her about my..." He pointed to his ankle, "Or anything else about my life for that matter, I already lied to her once, and I don't want to again."

El smiled, "Awww, well Peter, why _does_ he have to lie? Can't he just tell her?"

"Its not that easy El, only a select few can know about his deal. The more people who find out, the less of a secret it becomes and the more danger Neal is in." He looked at Neal, "I'll talk to Hughes about it, if he agrees then Jamie will have to go through countless background checks, she'll be run through the system hundreds of times, every way possible. If she checks out then you can tell her, but I'll have to talk to her, too, and make sure she understands how important it is that she doesn't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Peter, thank you."

"Well," El said, speaking up, "now that this is settled, Neal, why don't you join us for a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you Elizabeth, normally I would say yes, but I'm afraid Mozzie and I have a chess game to finish," and with that Neal turned and left.

Peter looked at Elizabeth, the shock still apparent on his face. El laughed, "I haven't seen Neal like this in a long time."

Peter nodded, "Neither have I, I hope she doesn't break his heart."

When Neal got home he found Mozzie gone and a note on the table, _We'll finish the game later. Remembered that I wanted to finish my book. By the way, Jamie called just to say, 'hi.' That's what they all say, but I would call her back anyway. _

Neal shook his head at Moz's note, and sat down at the couch dialing Jamie's number.

"Neal hi!"

"Mozzie told me you called."

"Yeah, he's some guy huh? Have you known him for a while?"

Neal thought back to the countless jobs he'd done with Mozzie. "Yeah, I met him after high school."

Neal and Jamie talked for about an hour, about their day, and random topics. By the end of the phone call, Neal had invited Jamie over for dinner on Sunday night, and he planned to tell Jamie the truth, regardless of what Peter said.

* * *

**AN: This one's a little shorter, but I needed to fill in the blanks between their lunch date and the upcoming date where Neal tells Jamie the truth! (or where he doesn't!) *insert dramatic music* So guys, as promised this one included a little Mozzie, and a little Elizabeth :) I think there will be more Jones and some Diana in the next chapter, too. OH, just a side not, I got a few questions about why Jamie doesn't know about the anklet in chapter 2, when she knew about it in chapter 1. Well I did a little editing of chapter 1, so if you've been here since the start, you might want to check it out again. :) Anyway please R&R and I will have chapter 4 up soon! Thanks!**


	4. The Truth

**White Collar owns them, execpt Jamie, Jamie is mine :D**

**

* * *

**

_Thursday_

"Neal, listen..."

"Hey Peter, how'd it go with Hughes?"

"Good, good, he agrees you should be allowed to date civilians like everyone else. I had Jones start running her through the system."

"Thanks Peter, this means a lot."

_Friday_

"Hey Diana..."

"Neal, what's up?"

"Look, I was just wondering how the background checks on Jamie Road were going?"

Diana smiled at Neal, "They're going well so far, she's come up clean, but we're not even half way through yet, so keep your fingers crossed."

"Thanks, will do."

_Saturday_

Neal was over Peter's going over a museum heist case when Peter's cell rang, "Its Jones, one second."

Peter left the room and Neal could hear Peter murmuring in the other room.

"Another Jasper Johns was just reported stolen, but this time from a private collection. We're meeting Diana and Jones there, come on."

Neal looked at Peter expectantly and Peter sighed, "The checks aren't done yet, Neal. They'll be done soon enough, I promise you, you'll be the first to know."

_Sunday_

Neal was anxious, Peter still hadn't called and Jamie was going to get there soon. Not that it really mattered, Jamie was going to find out who he was tonight, whether Peter gave him the okay or not.

Neal felt his phone vibrate with a text from Jamie, _Just about to leave, see you soon! :)_

Neal smiled and was just about to text a reply when Peter called.

Neal sighed with relief, "Peter, what's up?"

"Neal, I just got the results of Jamie's background checks."

"And...?"

"She's fine, you can tell her everything soon. Just bring her in after."

"Peter, thanks. I'll tell her tonight."

"Hey Neal?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Were you going to tell her tonight one way or the other?"

"Yes, Peter, I was."

Peter sighed, "Okay Neal, be glad this happened or you might've been in trouble. Bring Jamie in tomorrow after lunch okay?"

Neal heard the doorbell rang, "Gotta go Peter, see you tomorrow, bye."

Neal opened the door slightly and hurried outside to the balcony.

"Neal?" Jamie called as she walked up to the door.

"The doors open, come outside!"

Jamie wandered in, "Hey," she said when she was standing next to him.

"The view's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Neal said, turning to look at Jamie.

He looked into her eyes for a minute before blurting out, "I lied to you."

Surprise replaced the small smile on Jamie's face, "Well, Neal, I got that when I walked into your 'apartment' and I didn't see a dog. Which didn't surprise me, by the way, you don't seem like a dog person."

Neal shook his head, "No, no, its not the dog part I mean, I mean the actually reason why I couldn't walk you all the way home."

"What?"

Neal raised his pant leg, "I couldn't walk you home because your house is outside my two mile radius."

"Neal..."

"I'm not a free man, I made a deal with the FBI and for four years I have to wear this anklet and consult on white collar cases for them."

"Neal I'm confused, why are you telling me this? Why are you blowing your cover for me?"

"I didn't want to have to lie to you," Neal said as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! You guys probably hate me now because it took me A WEEK to update and all I came up with was a short chapter, and a cliffhanger. You're welcome ;) But honestly I'm sorry, it turns out I actually had a life outside of this computer :P and didn't have a chance to write almost all week. Also, this little part was hard, I knew what was going to happen, but fleshing it out was harder than I though :| BUT now that its out I'm glad and the next chapter will be longer, and better, I promise :) I'll have Chapter 5 up sooner than this one was! PLEASE R&R! Thanks! :D**


	5. Important Secret

I don't own any of the characters except Jamie!

* * *

Their first kiss was sweet. It didn't last long, but it felt good.

When they broke away, Jamie smiled at Neal, a little breathless, Neal smiled back. "Well," he said, "are you hungry?"

Jamie laughed, "Yeah, lets eat."

After they had sat down and begun eating, it was Jamie spoke up, "So, how did you get this deal of yours?"

"Well...I broke out a few months before my sentence was over."

"And Peter caught you again?"

"Yes, lets just say I wasn't running when he found me."

Jamie sighed, "Someday, when your ready, tell me your story."

Neal nodded, "I don't try to be guarded, well I do, but not with you. Its just..."

Jamie took Neal's hand, "I understand, when you're ready, I'll be here."

Neal smiled and nodded.

"So! What can you tell me about your current case?"

Neal laughed at Jamie's excitement, "I can tell you we're trying to recover two stolen Jasper Johns, unfortunately we're coming up empty. I love all kinds of art, but I know more about Renaissance paintings than modern ones."

"Hmmm...Jasper Johns? Do you mind showing me the paintings?" Neal shook his head and went to get the file.

When Neal came back he handed her the two pictures, and Jamie studied them for a bit, and soon a wave of confusion crossed her face.

"What?"

"Neal, one of these isn't a real Jasper Johns it looks like a well done imitation."

"Which one?"

"The flag, it doesn't have newspaper..."

"Not all of his painting had newspaper below the paint though."

"True, but his flag paintings did, look."

Neal examined the painting closely. He had noticed the newspaper wasn't as apparent as it should be but put it off as the photograph's angle. Now he realized what he thought was newspaper was really brush strokes.

"Well, that changes everything," he muttered."Jamie? Would you mind coming to the FBI building tomorrow? Peter wants to talk to you anyway, now that you know...but I think you may be a help to the investigation."

Jamie smiled, "I'd be happy to."

_The next day_

"Hard at work?"

Neal looked up at Jamie, "I see you go in okay."

"Apparently someone told the guard I was welcome, all I had to show was ID..."

"Oh did I? I must've let it slip..."

Jamie smiled and Neal smiled back, "Ready to meet Peter?"

Jamie looked at Neal apprehensively.

"Don't be nervous okay? He'll love you, he just wants to make sure you don't tell anyone. He's not scary," Neal leaned in and whispered, "he's actually kind of a dork."

Jamie laughed nervously and Neal took her hand, "Come on."

When they reached the top of the stairs, Neal knocked on the door. Peter looked up saw Neal, then Jamie, and smiled, gesturing for them to come in. "Jamie Road, Agent Peter Burke. Peter, this is...this is Jamie."

"Its nice to meet you," Jamie said, shaking Peter's hand.

"You too, please sit down."

After they were seated Peter began talking, he warned Jamie how she now had special clearance because she knows about Neal, and made sure she knew the dire importance that she didn't tell anyone. Jamie's eyes widened and she would nod every once in a while.

When Peter was done, Jamie spoke up, "Uh, wow, Neal, you're an important secret."

Peter laughed, "Yes he is, but I'm glad he got to tell you. I hate lying to my wife, I know how he felt."

Jamie smiled and Neal spoke up, "Well now that the hard part's out of the way, Peter, I have something to tell you." Confusion crossed Peter's face as Neal continued, "I told Jaime a little about our current case and she made me realize that the second Johns is a fake," pointing at the picture, he said, "see, thats paint, not newspaper."

Peter took a closer look, "Neal, you're right!" He stood up, "I need to talk to Jones, thank you, Jamie, for your help. Maybe, you and Neal and El and I can go out sometime."

"That'd be great. See you soon."

Peter nodded and looked at Neal, "You can walk her out, but I'll need you back here, we might have to pay Mr. Astor a visit later."

"He didn't say how far I could walk you out," Neal said winking. Jamie laughed and took Neal's hand, walking out the office.

* * *

**AN: So guys here you go! I'm excited, because for the next chapter or two I get to write fluff! Anyways not much to say this time ;) So please R&R! Thanks! :D **


	6. Sketches

**White Collar owns em all! -except Jamie :P-**

**Just letting you guys know, thanks for the feedback! I have fixed the layout!**

**

* * *

**

"So what's your radius right now?" Jamie asked as they walked hand-in-hand down the street.

Neal stopped, "Well, it was probably back at the FBI building doors, but I can stretch it."

Jamie looked at Neal, "I don't want you getting in trouble..."

"I won't! I promise, besides this is the happiest I've been in a while, Peter really shouldn't complain."

Jamie raised her eyebrows, "I make you happy?"

Neal leaned in and kissed Jamie softly, "Yes, you do make me happy. Its so easy with you, I don't feel like I have to put up any kind of mask, or play a certain part. Its different then it was with..."

Neal's eyes glazed over, brought back to the day at the airport, "Neal? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Jamie..."

"Neal, I want to know, talking about it helps, I promise."

"Yeah, I miss her, but it gets a little easier everyday, its just hard not to think about her with the nightmares..."

"Do they happen a lot?"

"Once a week, maybe more, its not as bad as it was right after it happened, Mozzie would have to stay and make sure I didn't scream too loudly..."

"Oh Neal, if you want me to...I could stay..."

"Jamie...you really don't have to, biting a pillow works for me..." Neal laughed bitterly, but Jamie looked at Neal worriedly, for the first time noticing the bags under his eyes.

"I'm coming tonight."

"But you don't know if I'll have a nightmare..."

"You're right, I don't, but its better safe than sorry."

Neal sighed, defeated, it would feel good to fall asleep one night knowing some would be there to hold you when you woke up from a nightmare. He nodded, "Okay, I'll see you tonight, but you better bring a movie."

Jamie hugged Neal and walked down the street, "You know it! Actually, I think I'll bring more than one."

_Later..._

"Checkmate," Neal said as he made his final move on the chessboard.

Mozzie groaned, "How do you always come back from behind?"

Neal flashed a smile, "Mozzie you need the skill I have to always win."

"You don't always win..."

"Oh really? And when was the last time you won?"

"I...uh..." Mozzie was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

Neal jumped up, "Thats her! Mozzie, please be good okay?"

Moz stood up, "Neal, when am I never good?"

Neal rolled his eyes and looked around the room making sure everything looked fine.

"Neal!" Jamie said as she walked in the door, and walked over to Neal

"Hey," he said, smiling, and taking Jamie's hand.

Mozzie looked at the scene in front of him and shook his head, rolling his eyes, his friend was becoming such a softie, "You must be Jamie, I'm Mozzie."

"Its nice to meet you, Neal has told me a little about you."

"Ah, I see...I do hope it was all good."

Jamie laughed, "Of course it was, you sound like a great friend."

Mozzie smiled and shot Neal a look, he approved, "Well I would love to stay and chat, but I really must be going. Neal we will have another game soon, and I will win."

Neal laughed, "Okay, Moz, see you later."

"It was nice meeting you!" Jamie called after Mozzie.

"So," Neal said after shutting the door, "what shall we do now?"

"Well, as promised, I brought two movies, but we can do whatever you want."

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you're staying...all night."

"Neal...get used to it," she said smiling.

After they had finished the first movie and moved on to the second, Jamie took out her sketchbook. Neal looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just don't understand how you can sketch and watch the movie at the same time. I've always needed complete silence when I'm working."

"I've always found it easier to concentrate on something if there was at least a little background noise. When I was kid, I used to play music while I did my homework, or read when the TV was on. It drove my parents crazy."

"Thats interesting, I've always needed quiet, or at least no deliberate background noise."

"Well, our minds all work differently, but its how they connect is important."

"You sound like Mozzie."

"I'm allowed to be philosophical sometimes, too."

Neal leaned forward and reached for the remote, pausing the movie. "Can I see your sketches?"

Jamie smiled, "Sure," and she flipped to the first page of the sketchbook. "You know this sketch book goes back to my freshman year in high school. My teacher said I should sketch at least once a week, and I have ever since. Whenever I fill up all the blank pages, I add more. I always buy bags big enough to hold my sketchbook because I can't go anywhere without it." Jamie preceded to flip slowly through the pages, pointing out a few important ones along the way.

"This one looks like me."

Jamie smiled at the final drawing, a man in a suit and hat was standing on the street with his head down. "Yeah, it is...you. I drew it the morning after we met."

"Oh, did you now," Neal said, leaning forward and placing Jamie's sketchbook on the coffee table. Neal continued leaning in and so did Jamie, until their lips finally connected. They kissed for a little, but when Neal deepened it Jamie pulled away. Confusion and hurt crossed Neal's face."Neal, no, it's not that. I want to kiss you more, a lot, but you're not ready for...for..."

Neal sighed, "Your right. How do...how do you know me better than I know myself and we've only known each other for a week?"

Jamie smiled, "I know you've had a broken heart for the past year, and its only started mending recently. It won't be good for either of us if we move too quickly."

Neal nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Neal? Do you want to go to bed?"

He shook his head, "Why don't you show me you're sketches some more?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the help with the set-up! Hopefully this is easier to read and I will hopefully fix the previous chapters eventually too!**

**Chapter 7 up soon! Please R&R! Thanks! :)**


	7. Nightmare

**White Collar owns everyone except Jamie... :(**

**

* * *

**

They had started the movie again around eleven, and sometime between then and the end of the movie, Jamie had fallen asleep in Neal's arms. When the movie was over Neal gently slide out from under Jamie's sleeping form. After turning the TV off and draping a blanket over Jamie, he walked out of the room, ready to sleep.

_Neal waved at the light brown haired girl with the green eyes and soft, full lips standing in the doorway of the plane. Waiting for him. Finally, after all the running, all the looking, he could finally be with her. Neal starts walking toward the plane, but stops halfway there, "Peter..." Neal doesn't get the chance to finish, the plane explodes, causing Neal to stumble forwards, and turning he tries to run forward, into the blaze. Neal screams, and the arms holding him back shake him gently saying, "Neal! Neal wake up, its only a drea..."_

Neal wakes with a gasp, tears streaming down his face and his body shaking. There is one thing that's different than the previous nights he's woken up from a nightmare. Tonight, he's woken up in the arms of the girl in his nightmare. Neal gasps again and tears fill his eyes again.

"Neal?"

Neal's breathing slowed, "J-Jamie? Its really you, right?"

Jamie smoothed Neal's hair back and nodded, "Its me, Neal you had a bad dream. Your screaming woke me up. Are you okay?"

Neal leaned back against the headboard, was he okay? This was the first time in a very long time that the girl in his dreams hadn't been Kate. What Jamie had said the night before was true, his broken heart had begun to mend, "Yeah, I'm okay now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Neal started shaking his head, but then stopped and nodded.

Jamie took Neal's hand and waited patiently.

"I-it started out like all my other nightmares, I'm back to the day Kate died. Right before it-it happened, I waved to Kate in the doorway of the plane, b-but this time, I waved to you. You were in the plane, not Kate...Anyway, I waved to you and started walking toward the plane, but when I got halfway there I turned to say something to Peter, a-and then the plane exploded. I screamed and woke up in your arms."

"Oh Neal..."

"Jamie...I don't know why you were in the plane instead of Kate, I can't explain my dream. All I know is you're here, now, and I'm okay with that." Jamie smiled and kissed Neal's forehead, "I'm okay with that, too. Now go back to sleep okay? You have to work in the morning."

Neal smiled and called after Jamie, "You know, the bed is far more comfortable than the couch."

Jamie looked back, "Neal..."

"Please?" He asked, flashing a smile.

Jamie sighed and walked back to the bed. As she crawled in she gave Neal a quick kiss, "Goodnight, Neal."

"Goodnight Jamie."

_The next morning..._

Jamie gently shut the bedroom door and walking into the living room, stopping when she saw the man sitting on the balcony. "Oh! Agent Burke...hi?"

"Jamie! I..I..uh didn't expect to see you here...Did you and Neal..."

"Oh, no, we didn't...he told me about his nightmares Agent Burke."

"Please call me Peter. I'm surprised he did, it took him months to tell me, by then he was falling asleep at his desk. Did he..."

"Yeah, he had one last night. It was...scary. His screaming woke me up. He seemed so upset, but...it must've been worse right after..."

"I'm sure it was, unfortunately I didn't know then."

"You weren't working with him then?"

"Not exactly, right after Kate died, Neal was arrested again. He had cut his anklet, and was a fugitive for over twenty four hours. The FBI decided that while I was under inspection they would put him back in a cell. I don't think he slept much. Having nightmares in prison doesn't help your position with the other...more permanent inmates."

"Poor Neal..."

"Neal's been through a lot, he doesn't seem to get lucky where it really matters. You...you are a new development."

Jamie blushed, "I care about him. This is pretty new for me, too. I've never cared this much about someone I met a week ago..."

"I felt the same way a week after I met El...You and El would be really good friends, we should double sometime."

Jamie smiled, "I'd love to, anytime."

"El gets back from Boston on Wednesday, so maybe sometime next week we can do it."

"Do what?" Neal asked, walking onto the balcony.

"Neal! Peter and I were just talking about how you and I and Peter and El should double sometime."

Neal wrapped his arms around Jamie, kissing her forehead lightly, "It sounds like a date," he said into her hair.

Peter smiled at his friend, he seemed so much better in such a short period of time. _I hope he doesn't mess this up_.

"Well, Neal I really should head out." For a split second Peter saw fear flash through Neal's eyes, but he recovered quickly.

Jamie noticed the fear, too, "Neal, I'll see you tonight okay?" She leaned up and kissed him gently, "Have a good day at work." Jamie walked toward the door picking up her bag on her way out. Calling behind her she said, "Peter! Take care of him!"

Peter laughed, shaking his head, "You definitely got a good one this time."

Neal didn't look away from the door, "Yeah, I know," he whispered.

* * *

**AN: Writing Peter/Jamie was really fun for some reason, do I see a Peter/Jamie friendship forming? ;) Well keep R&R guys! Your feedback is really helpful! :D Thanks!**


	8. Lunch

**White Collar is not owned by me :(**

**

* * *

**

Jamie had been staying over Neal's for the past week and only once had he had another nightmare. When she woke up Monday morning, she rolled over and saw Neal staring at her, "What?"

Neal smiled, "Nothing."

Jamie rolled her eyes and kissed Neal, then got out of bed. "I have to go, I have three sketches due tomorrow. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

Neal yawned and nodded, "See you soon."

_Lunch..._

Jamie walked into the restaurant and looked around for Peter and Neal. _They must be late_, Jamie thought as she looked around until she spotted a woman sitting at a table set for four. "Uh...hi, Elizabeth?"

El smiled, "You must be Jamie, its nice to finally meet you."

Jamie took a seat, "It's nice to finally meet you, too."

Jamie and El had just begun to get to know each other when Peter and Neal walked into the restaurant and looked around, their faces lighting up when they saw their dates.

Jamie blushed and El laughed, "Its something to get used to, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is...How long have you and Peter been married?"

"Eleven wonderful years. Its been a little nerve wracking sometimes being married to an FBI agent but as long as he comes home, I'm happy."

By then Peter and Neal had reached the table and Peter was kissing El on the cheek while Neal sat down next to Jamie, and quietly took her hand under the table. Jamie smiled at Neal and Neal smiled back. El and Peter watched this quietly, smiling at each other.

"So," Elizabeth started, "how's your case going?"

Neal groaned and Peter shook his head, "I'm running out of ideas, both Johns have seemingly disappeared in thin air. It might do some good to have Neal in the black market right now, but Astor's already seen Neal. If he see's Neal in the black market, he'll blow his cover and ruin the investigation."

"Peter that's why I need to get close to Astor's right hand man, I'll make it look like I'm a corrupt FBI agent who wants to make a little money on the side. It'll work Peter, my plans always do."

Peter nodded, "Okay, okay, we'll talk about this later, but now lets eat lunch with our girls."

When lunch was over, Jamie and El made plans to have lunch together later that week and Peter stood up to walk El to the car, "Five minutes Neal, and meet me outside."

Neal nodded and winked at Jamie. When Peter and El had left the restaurant, Jaime and Neal stood up and walked outside, leaning against the building.

Neal could tell something was up with Jamie, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Jamie looked up at Neal, "Have you ever been hurt undercover before?"

Neal saw the worry in Jamie's eyes and wanted to lie. He wanted so badly to lie and tell Jamie he's always come out unscathed but he's couldn't bring himself to do it. Neal sighed, "Yes...but its never been bad, a few scrapes, a couple cuts...Once I was drugged but that was over a year ago..." Neal added trying to put some humor in.

"Neal, don't you dare joke. I've only known you for a few weeks but..."

Neal pulled Jamie into a hug, "Hey, hey, I promise you, I will be fine. Before, I didn't really care if I got a little beat up, but now I do because I have something to come back to."

Jamie smiled and kissed Neal, "I had no idea you were such a sap."

Neal didn't answer, he just leaned in for another kiss.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up. Neal, we have work to do."

Neal sighed, "All right, all right, but we're allowed to have a kiss once in a while, I've had to watch you an El kiss all the time."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you win, but Neal we really have to get back to work."

Neal opened his mouth in retort but Jamie spoke up, "Neal, Peter's serious, you have work to do." She kissed Neal on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight. Be good." Jamie walked away, looking back and waving when she got to the corner.

Peter looked at Neal, "You've fallen hard for this girl haven't you?

Neal ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, I have. I've never felt exactly like this before...Was this how you felt when you were dating Elizabeth?"

Peter clapped Neal on the back, "Yeah buddy, it was."

* * *

**AN: So guys, I got the chance to re-format my pervious chapters so now they are all formatted correctly! Yay! I'm sorry this one's short... this chapter was hard for me to get through :P More up soon! Please R&R! Thanks!**


	9. Wall

**White Collar is not owned by me... :'(**

**

* * *

**

Today was the day Kate died. Exactly a year ago, the girl he had been in love with had died. Neal didn't realize it when he woke up with Jamie next to him. He didn't realize it when she rushed out, apologizing and kissing him lightly saying she was meeting Elizabeth for lunch and had to get a drawing in by tonight. He didn't realize it when Jamie had left, calling after him that she would see him at dinner. He didn't realize it until he came out of the bedroom, and looked at the calendar. Neal felt his knees give out, and his breath came in pants. He wanted nothing more than for Jamie to come back through the door and comfort him, just like she had the night they met. Neal had to get himself together, he was going undercover for the third day in a row, and was getting close to cracking the Johns case. Neal shakily stood up and grabbed his hat, heading for the door. Today was going to be a long day.

When Neal got in the car, Peter noticed Neal was off again. "Did you and Jamie...?"

Neal looked at Peter with wide eyes, "You think I'd be here right now if we'd broken up? No, we're fine, its just...Peter do you know what today is?"

Peter thought for a second, his eyes widening when he remembered, "I'm sorry Neal..."

"Its not as bad as I thought it would be...I can't believe its been a year."

"Neal, are you going to be able to do this today?

"Yeah, yeah, Peter, I think I'll be fine."

Peter looked at Neal for a moment, and the nodded,

The day hadn't gone horribly, Neal had managed to stay in character for the entire time and it seemed like he made it look believable. It was when Neal was walking to the restaurant that it got worse. The flashbacks came in waves and more than once had had to stop and calm himself down. When he was close to the restaurant he stopped to calm himself, but it only made it worse. Neal's breathing became uneven and all he could see was the plane exploding, over and over again. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, trying to pull himself together.

Jamie came out of the restaurant to look for Neal when she saw him leaning against the wall, "Neal!" Jaime rushed over to him, "Neal...look at me."

Neal opened his eyes and found himself swimming in green. "Neal you're having a panic attack, I need you to concentrate on your breathing okay? In...out..."

Neal nodded and soon his breathing had slowed.

Jamie looked at Neal carefully, "Why don't we go back to your place? I'll get a pizza."

He rubbed his face with his still-shaking hands, and nodded. Jamie smiled and took his hand.

After they had finished eating, their meal filled with small talk and Jamie's description of her day, Jamie sat down with Neal on the couch. "So are you going to tell me about what happened before?"

Neal smiled at Jamie, "It was nothing, Jamie, really. I'm fine."

"Neal, you had a panic attack, you were worse than you were the night we met. What. Happened."

Neal stood up with his back to Jamie, "I told you I'm fine, Jamie."

"Neal, why are you doing this? You went through tons of trouble just so you didn't have to lie to me about your job and now...now you're shutting me out."

When Neal didn't answer, Jamie stood up and got her bag, "I can't believe I'm leaving, because normally I'm not this rash, but Neal, you've been so open, and now you're putting up this...this wall. Obviously you have more demons to work through than I thought. Call me when you've done just that."

Jamie was just about to walk out the door when Neal turned around, "Jamie..."

Jamie waited for Neal to say something, but he didn't. "There, Neal, you had your chance to open up, you lost it."

Before shutting the door Jamie added, "For a ex-con artist, you're a horrible liar," and she left.

* * *

**AN: OH NO They had a fight! -sigh- I hope it turns out okay ;) Well anyway, sorry this is so short, I had to get this part out of the way... OH! And there happens to be the perfect song that goes along with this chapter and the next... (well I think its perfect) Its called _On a Lonely Night_ By Rocket to the Moon. As always, thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	10. Makeup

**I own Jamie, but none of the other characters...-sigh-**

**

* * *

**

Jamie couldn't believe that she'd walked out on Neal like that, but for some reason, Neal not telling her the truth had gotten her really worked up. She leaned against the building and took her phone out.

"Elizabeth Burke."

"Hi, uh Elizabeth, its Jamie."

"Oh hi Jamie, what's up?"

"Are you busy right now? I...Neal and I had a fight and I...I need someone to talk to...I totally understand if-"

"Oh honey come right over! You can talk all you want."

Jamie sighed, "Thank you, I'll see you soon."

When Elizabeth got off the phone, Peter looked at her quizzically.

El sighed, "Jamie and Neal just had a fight. She needs someone to talk to."

Peter stood up, "I need to see if Neal's okay."

"Peter, he isn't a child."

"El, I know, but today was...today was the anniversary of Kate's death. Why Neal was stupid enough to let Jamie leave is beyond me, but I need to find out."

"Oh poor Neal, do you think Jamie knows?"

"She knows about Kate but I doubt she knows what today is. Jamie wouldn't leave Neal if she knew."

El nodded, "You're right, go check on Neal."

Peter nodded and grabbed his jacket, kissing his wife briefly on the way out. When Peter reached Neal's place it had begun to rain lightly as June ushered him inside. When Peter walked into Neal's apartment he found him sitting against the wall with a glass of wine that he would periodically refill with the wine bottle next to him.

"Why'd you shut her out Neal? You worked so hard to let her in and now you shut her out." Peter dropped into a crouch, "No matter how long I chase you, how much I work with you, I still don't get you Neal."

Neal looked at Peter and Peter saw the kid he'd seen the last time he'd found him with a wine bottle. The kid who had lost the girl he loved.

"Do you really love her Neal?"

"I don't know. Yes? No? I'm not sure. All I'm sure of is that she makes me happy all the time. No one else has ever made me happy all the time, sometimes yes, but never every single second of every day. Not even..."

"Then why'd you shut her out Neal? Why?"

"I'm scared I'm going to loose her Peter, I'm so scared. I'm afraid that if I open up to her totally, let her know my flaws, my mistakes, I'll loose her like..."

Peter rubbed Neal's shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, you won't loose her."

Jamie arrived at the Burke home slightly damp and worried about Neal, she couldn't believe she'd left, Neal had seemed off...he'd had a panic attack for god's sake! Jamie bit her lip and rang the bell.

Elizabeth came to the door, "Oh honey, come on in!"

Jamie sighed and walked in, "I'm sorry to impose on you like this, but...I needed someone to talk to."

El smiled, "Its fine, I know what its like to want to talk to someone about _everything _but not be able to."

After they had sat down with coffee, Jamie relayed the night's events to El.

When she was done Jamie asked, "Do you know anything that could've cause Neal to act like this? I'm worried about him..."

El sighed and put her cup down, "Jamie, do you know what a year ago today was?"

Jamie thought for a second and then realization spread across her face, "Today's the day Kate died isn't it? I can't believe I didn't put the clues together sooner! Oh poor Neal, and I walked out on him...El I'm so sorry I really have to go."

El nodded, "I understand, give Neal my best."

Jamie hugged Elizabeth, "Thank you for letting me talk, your home is beautiful by the way."

El smiled, "Thank you, good luck with Neal."

"Thanks!" Jamie called on her way out the door.

Jamie reached June's just as Peter was leaving.

"Peter...how is he?"

Peter sighed, "He's been better."

Jamie groaned, "I can't believe I was so stupid..."

"Hey, just go in there and make it better. Jamie, everything will be fine.

Jamie nodded and headed inside. She stopped in the doorway of Neal's apartment.

"Peter if you came back to tell me that I already lost Jamie, and you _lied_. Its okay, I already guessed that."

"Neal, you didn't lose me." Neal looked up and when he saw Jamie, to his horror, his eyes filled up with tears.

Jamie walked over as Neal reached for the wine bottle, but Jamie stopped him.

"I don't think so, you have to work in the morning."

Neal didn't protest, he found himself suddenly swimming in green, "Y-you're really back?"

Jamie sat against the wall and took his hand, "Of course I'm back, Neal. I couldn't stay away." She put her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I left, but Neal, when something like this is bothering you, you need to tell me.

Neal sighed, "I know, but fully opening up to you, tell you everything that was going on in my head, w-would make it real and that would make it easier for me to l-loose you..."

Jamie gasped and looked up at Neal, "Neal...I'm not going anywhere, I pro-"

"Don't promise, promises made in my world are never kept."

Jamie closed her eyes, "Oh Neal..." Biting her lip she said, "Neal, tell me your story."

Neal sighed and nodded.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys so I need your help, I want to have Neal's past in the next chapter, but I also want to be as accurate as possible. If you have facts from the show about his past -I know we don't know much...but there's a little to work with!- or anything to help with his past, that would be great. I want to make it as fan-accurate as possible, and with your help, I can. So please review and put in anything you know/think about his past! Thank you so much! **


	11. Neal's Story

**White Collar owns Neal! -meh :(-**

**

* * *

**

_"Are people born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?"_

_ -Glinda, Wicked_

Neal began, "My parents were good people, they went to church, and did everything they could to give back and raise a good kid. Everything was normal in my life, I was a normal kid who lived in a normal suburban town. Nothing special, until the year I turned fourteen. One morning, my mom found a lump in her breast. I guess after getting lucky for most of your life, you have to have bad luck sometime, right?"

Neal laughed bitterly and continued, "My mom went from one horrible doctor to another. We spent so much money, none of it went anywhere productive. When we finally found a good doctor, he said it was too late. My mother died the night before my eighteenth birthday, and by then, my father was already an intense alcoholic. That's how I started out you know, stealing wine for him. I guess even then I was lucky, he never abused me, only made crude comments when he was _really_ drunk. As long as I got him wine, he and I were okay. The day after my mom's funeral, I ran away. I left my dad a long letter, telling him how I needed to be on my own and all that jazz. I never finished high school. No one from that town ever heard from me again. Every once in a while, though, I get a little update from my dad, I know that he's cleaned up, remarried and is happy. I'm happy for him but...sometimes I wonder if he acts like my mom and I never existed, like I'm just his troubled nephew or something...Or maybe he's back to being the guy he was before my mom got sick, and maybe, deep down he's ironically proud of me." Neal paused, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill out.

Jamie rubbed Neal's arm soothingly, "If you want to stop here for tonight..."

He shook his head, "No, I started now, I need to get it all out."

Neal closed his eyes for a second before he began, "I honestly don't know how I survived in the city during my first year on my own, I got through it though and I scouted a job, my first big one. I slipped into the gallery and grabbed the painting, in and out, I don't remember the specifics. I remember I was rolling up the painting when I got stopped by who I thought was a guard. He asked me how I got that painting so quickly, and what I was going to do with it. I was a kid, I didn't know what else to do, so I answered his questions. That guard turned out to be Mozzie."

Neal laughed at the memory, "Moz saw potential in me, he took me in, let me stay in one of his safe houses, and taught me how to be a good thief. He introduced me to Alex, my first girlfriend as a world class thief. You'll meet Alex eventually, she always shows up when you least expect it...Anyway, Alex and I moved on to international heists, and we could've done greater, but I missed New York, I missed Mozzie, and the home I had made here. Plus by then I was twenty-one and I couldn't pass for a lost teen anymore. Alex didn't agree, and we had an explosive fight. I met Kate on the plane home. We had an inexplicable relationship, she wasn't a thief, just a normal girl who was out on her own, but I taught her the basics. She knew how to pick locks, write in almost every kind of code, and she became my assistant, my friend, my...lover." Neal looked at Jamie, not wanted to say too much about his previous relationships in front of his current one.

Jamie noticed Neal's look and chuckled, "Go on, I'm fine."

Neal held the wine bottle as he continued, "When I met Kate, I was still a poor kid, Alex and I had done high profile jobs but when I left, I let her keep most of the money, I couldn't bring myself to take my share. I only took enough for a plane ticket, a year's rent for the crappy apartment I had, and enough to get by. Then I met Kate. I wanted to provide for her, to let her live the life of luxury she deserved. It was that first year I knew her that I became 'the world's greatest con artist.' We were happy, the year I turned twenty-two was a really great year. My schemes became more elaborate, and thats when I started to get cocky. By the end of the year, the FBI was on to me. Of course, I was skilled enough to not get caught and I spent most of that year in New York. Then, somehow, I slipped up just enough for Peter to get a picture of me, of the real me and it became that much harder. On my twenty-fourth birthday I went on the run and Peter chased me all over the world. I still cannot believe Kate stuck with me, but she did. After a year of running I got cocky again, I thought Peter would give up eventually, and I got sloppy. I forged a couple bonds, and slipped up, I don't remember what Peter found exactly, but he found it and I was arrested. My trial was over in a couple of days, and before I knew it I was staring at a cell for four years. Kate didn't falter though, she didn't end it, she just kissed me goodbye. She visited me every week, until four months before I got out she came early, to tell me it was over, that she wanted to start a new life, without me. I didn't know what else to do, so I broke out. I missed her by two days. I went back to her apartment, our apartment, but all I found was a wine bottle. Peter found me there, I wasn't running at that point. I knew I had to get out, I had to find Kate, so I proposed a deal, and suddenly I was out, for real this time, with a tracking anklet on, living here, and helping Peter solve cases. Kate left me clues, someone was holding her, keeping her from me. Really I think she might've been working with him, instead of against him, but I don't know. I made a lot of mistakes last year, I crossed some lines when it came to Kate, but Peter never gave up on me. I almost ran though, an agent gave me the chance to have a new life with Kate, and I almost took it, but I didn't want to run. After working with Peter I realized running isn't all what its worked up to be, and staying in New York, with people who like me and don't see me for a criminal, is the climate I like. I was about to tell Peter that, when the plane, the plane I was supposed to be on, exploded with Kate on it, and all I could do was watch it happen. On top of it all, I had to go back to jail. Peter was under investigation, and the FBI didn't know what to do with me, so they threw me back into a cell. Peter was cleared, and was able to give me my old offer again though, and here we are, a year later."

Neal closed his eyes, trying to stop the storm of images that were flying through his head.

Jamie saw Neal's panic, "Neal? Hey, Neal look at me, okay?"

Neal opened his eyes, and saw the beautiful girl sitting next to him, the beautiful girl who knew his past, and didn't care. At that moment, the only thing Neal knew was that he wanted to kiss this beautiful girl really badly.

* * *

**AN: Phew! Wow, that was easier than I thought...I had to take a lot of liberty on this, but I think it came out pretty well...I hope ;) Well, just letting you guys know, this is the only chapter that's information could change. As the show continues and we find out more about Neal's past, I will change it accordingly, but right now, this is all I got. Will update soon! Please Review! Thanks!**

**P.S. the quote at the beginning might be a new thing, probably not. I was thinking about this chapter and the quote popped into my mind, it fits Neal, slightly, I think, but maybe if it was "Are people born thieves? Or do they have thievery thrust upon them?" it would fit Neal more. Oh and I good song for this chapter(well i think so) is "Need You Now" By Lady Antebellum **


	12. Surprise

**Neal and Peter are not owned by me **

* * *

It had been a month since Neal had told Jamie about his past when the object of his birthday came up.

"I don't want anything, Jamie, really."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Everyone always says that, but really everyone wants _something _for their birthday. So, what do you, Neal Caffrey, want?"

Neal smirked, "You," he stated simply before kissing his girlfriend.

"Well, you already have that, don't you Caffrey. Really Neal, what do you want?"

Neal didn't answer he just kissed her again.

Jamie knew what Neal wanted, she knew exactly what he really wanted,_ freedom_. Not total freedom, Neal was okay with his deal right now, but Jamie saw the frustration in his eyes when they decided where to eat for the night, she knew how guilty Neal felt about not being able to go an art show she had a piece in, it was at that moment she knew exactly what she was giving Neal for his birthday.

Jamie knew when Neal went for coffee, they had met for coffee during one of his breaks many times, and she used this knowledge to her advantage. One morning, when Neal went for coffee Jamie slipped in and hurried up to Peter's office.

"Jamie, hi, Neal just headed out..."

"I know, I wanted to talk to you Peter."

"Oh...okay,uh, talk away."

"Why the two mile radius Peter?"

Jamie's question caught him by surprise, "Well...the center of the radius is my home, and I need him close just in case he goes outside the radius, or if we have a break in a case...why?"

Jamie bit her lip, "Peter next Friday is Neal's birthday."

"I know..."

"Would Neal be allowed to stay at my place?"

"Jamie..."

"Peter, I only live a quarter mile outside his radius, and if you drove him there, and picked him up in the morning...We'll stay in my apartment all night. Peter, please, Neal's been good, he hasn't broken any big rules in a while. I know this is asking a lot of you, but Peter, it'll make him so happy."

Peter sighed, "I'll look into it, okay?"

Jamie smiled, "Thank you, Peter, thank you."

"Peter you just drove past June's."

"Did I? Shoot, let me just...I'll find a place to turn around..."

Neal looked at Peter like he was crazy, but stayed quiet and waited for his partner to turn around. When he parked though, Neal got suspicious, "Uh...Peter, I hate to break to to you, but we haven't turned around."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I have to drop something off here for El."

"So...I can stay in the car?"

"Nope, you're coming with me."

Neal sighed dramatically and got out of the car, following Peter into the artsy looking apartment complex.

When reached the stoop Peter buzzed and a chirpy, "Come on up!" sounded from the speaker.

Neal raised an eyebrow, "Is someone wxpecting you?"

"El called ahead, letting her friend know what time I would stop by."

"Alrighty then."

While they were riding in the elevator, Neal tried to get some more information out of Peter, "So...uh...what's this oh so important package that needs to be dropped off?"

"Oh nothing really, it's been sitting around the house for a while, I thought I'd get around to dropping it off."

"Peter...I didn't think you were that much of a neat freak. Really? Obviously, its small enough to fit in your pocket and yet, it annoyed you that much?"

Peter smiled as they walked into the open apartment, "Actually its bigger than you think."

Neal looked around the sitting room they had entered, all he saw was a cat, "Hey Peter no one's here..."

"Actually, I was just cleaning up a painting," a familiar voice said from behind Neal.

Neal jumped and turned around, he face lighting up with a smile when he saw Jamie, "Hey!" He pulled her into a kiss, then he pulled away, looking from Jamie to Peter. "Uh...I'm lost."

"Well, Jamie it looks like we've pulled off the impossible, we've confused Neal Caffrey."

Jamie laughed, "Remember when I ran into you at the coffee place last week?"

"Uh...yes?"

"I was talking to Peter."

"About..."

"Your birthday present."

"I still don't follow."

Peter broke in, "Neal, I got your radius extended for the night, as long as you don't leave the apartment until morning, your anklet won't go off when I leave."

Neal looked at Jamie, open mouthed, "Thank you," he breathed.

"Well," Peter said, "I better get going. Neal, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, okay, bye Peter," Neal replied, never looking away from Jamie.

"Neal?" Jamie asked, amused.

"I just...no one's ever..."

Jamie laughed, "I stole some of your clothes this morning while you were asleep, I got take-out from a really good Italian place down the street, and your favorite movie. We're set for the night."

"I'm still...why did you bother?"

Taken aback, Jamie responded, "Why did I bother? I bothered, Neal, because right now, one of the more important things in my life is seeing you happy. I saw how frustrated you would get when we were deciding what to do for a night...I've been at your place almost every night for the past two months, you're long overdue for a stay at mine."

Neal sighed, and smiled, wondering how he got so lucky, "Thank you."

Jamie smiled, "You're welcome, now we have all night, what would you like to do first, Birthday Boy?"

"How about you start by showing me that painting you were working on before we came."

Jamie took Neal's hand, "I'd be happy to."

* * *

**AN: Phew, guys I know this is long overdue, but I've had some serious writer's block. Thankfully, a nice dose of White Collar cheered me up. Geez! What an episode, and the preview...I don't know if I'll last until next Tuesday! Anyways...I'll have a chapter up soon! Please review! Thanks! :D**


	13. Comfort

**White Collar is not my property :\**

* * *

When the movie was over, Neal leaned back and sighed, smiling at Jamie.

"Had a wonderful birthday so far?"

"Yes, I have, thanks to you."

"I was only doing my job."

"Yes, well, you are very good at your job," Neal said as he leaned in to kiss her. They deepened the kiss and leaned back on the couch.

Jamie broke away, "Neal...are you sure?"

Neal closed his eyes, and nodded, smiling.

Jamie smiled and got up, Neal followed her into the bedroom.

At three in the morning, Jamie's phone rang.

"Hello? Ally, what's...oh my gosh, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Neal looked at Jamie worriedly as she quickly got dressed.

"T-that was my friend, she...her boyfriend was in a car accident...she needs me there...Neal I'm sorry but I have to..."

"Hey, hey," Neal pulled her into a hug, "It's fine, I'm sorry I can't go..."

"No, no, thats okay, I just...do you want me to drop you off at June's? Or I could call Peter..."

"Jamie, its fine, do you mind if I stay here?"

"Of course, thats fine, make yourself at home! I-I have to go," she kissed Neal on her way out the door, "I'll call you in the morning"

When Peter came back the next morning, he was surprised to find Neal alone, "Where's Jamie?"

"Her friend was hit by a car last night, she got the call around three, it was one of her best friend's boyfriends, she had to go."

"Were you okay with that?"

"Yes! Of course! I wish...I wish I could've gone with her, she sounded really shaken up."

"Have you talked to her since?"

"Yeah, she called about an hour ago, he's in the ICU right now...Peter could you drive me there? Just for a little?"

Peter nodded, "Sure buddy."

"No longer than an hour okay? I have to meet El for lunch..."

Neal nodded and hurried into the hospital, heading straight for the ICU. He found Jamie leaning against the wall outside of the waiting room, tears silently falling and her hand covering her mouth. She looked up when she heard footsteps, "Neal..."

Neal pulled her into a hug, "I'm here..."

"H-he's g-gone," She sputtered between tears, "I w-was g-going to call y-you when I p-pulled myself t-together."

"Shhh, shhhh I'm here."

When Jamie had calmed down, Neal spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, "You're a remarkably neat crier." He said as he looked down at his damp jacket.

Jamie laughed and wiped her eyes, "I didn't want to ruin your suit."

"Well you succeeded," he said as he pulled her close, kissing her head.

"How much longer can you stay?"

"A little while longer, I might be able to get Peter to get El to have lunch in this area..."

"Neal, its okay, I'll be fine..."

"I don't want to leave you, its bad enough that I wasn't there when you found out..."

Jamie closed her eyes, "Why don't I introduce you to Ally and Jess? They've been dying to meet you."

"What do they think I do?"

"They think you work for the FBI, I just didn't specify the job," Jamie said winking and she walked into the waiting room. Neal noticed the two girls in the corner, one was comforting the other.

"Hey honey," Jamie said quietly to the blond with the tear stained face, as she shot a worried look at the auburn haired girl next to her.

The blond, Ally, looked up and smiled sadly, "Hey Jaims."

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine, f-fine..."

"Fine enough to meet my boyfriend?"

Both of the girl's faces lit up and they looked at Neal.

The auburn haired one, Jess, spoke up, "God Jamie you're so lucky, my boyfriend's still asleep..."

Neal stepped forward, "I'm Neal. Ally, I'm so sorry for your loss..."

"Thank you, its great that you're here for Jamie."

Neal smiled, "I'm only doing my job," he said, winking at Jamie.

An hour and four urgent texts from Peter later, Neal sighed, "I'm so sorry..."

Jamie rubbed his arm, "Its totally fine, Neal. I don't want you breaking the rules just so you can stay with me longer."

"But..."

"Neal, I'll see you tonight, thank you so much for coming."

Neal nodded and Jamie told Ally and Jess she'd be right back.

When Neal and Jamie walked out of the hospital, Peter immediately spotter Peter, sitting on a bench, talking on the phone, probably to El.

"Looks like we have a few more minutes..." He leaned in to kiss Jamie.

"Hey Jamie?" Neal said when he pulled away.

"Mhmmm?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Jamie smiled, "I think I'm in love with you, too."

* * *

**AN: Well...This chapter went a little differently then I thought it would, but now its set up for the ending! Muahaha, don't worry though, the ending will not come for...at least 10 more chapters! Anyways...please review! Thanks! :) **


	14. Black Dresses and Blue Eyes

**White Collar is not owned by me! -sigh-**

* * *

Jamie walked onto the balcony in a simple black dress, flats, and her hair up in a bun.

"You look beautiful."

Jamie smiled briefly, "Thanks, but I'm not looking for compliments this morning."

Neal pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back, "I know, we'll get through this okay?" He pulled her at arm's length, "I'm here whenever you need me."

Jamie dabbed at her eyes and smiled, "I'm glad that's true. I'll need you tonight. I can't believe he's gone. You know I set Oliver and Ally up?"

"Really?" Neal asked, trying to distract Jamie for as long as possible.

"Yeah, I knew Oliver from high school, he was a year above me, but we reconnected when I started NYU, we've been good friends ever since..."

Neal raised an eyebrow, "Never dated?"

She looked up a Neal through her eyelashes, "We had a fling but...I prefer the dark, artsy, criminal types."

"Oh do you now? I happen to know someone who fits that criteria, and he has a crush on you."

"Oh really? Tell him I have a crush on him, too," Jamie said as she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss.

Jamie pulled away and looked at her watch, "I'll be right back just let me finish getting ready..." She hurried into the bathroom.

Neal noticed the invitation for the reception sticking out of Jamie's purse, he snuck a peak at the address that he soon realized was in his radius.

Jamie walked back out of the bathroom holding a necklace, "Mind putting it on me?"

Neal smiled and took the necklace from her, "Sure."

When he was done, Jamie patted her neck and turned around, wrapping her arms around Neal's neck, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Neal said against her lips.

"Ehem."

"Oh, morning Peter."

"Good morning, Neal, Jamie, I hate to uh...interrupt but Neal, we should get to work..."

Jamie nodded, "No its fine, Neal, I'll see you tonight?"

Neal smiled and he noticed Jamie begin to tear up, he grabbed her arm. "Hey, it'll be okay."

Jamie dabbed at her eyes and Neal pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her head. "I promise you, it'll be okay," He whispered.

Jamie pulled away, kissed Neal on the cheek, and waved to Peter.

Neal sighed when she was gone, "They were friends for a long time."

"Is she upset that you can't go to the funeral?"

"No, she...she's not like that, she would never be upset. But Peter, you saw how worked up she is. I want to be there if she breaks down...but I can't be. I can be at the reception though." Neal added, looking at Peter pleadingly.

Peter rolled his eyes, "As long as its in your radius, feel free to take off as early as you need it."

Neal smiled, "Thanks Peter."

Jamie rushed outside, trying to hold back the tears that had be threatening to flow out of her green eyes all day. She sat down on the stoop and put her head in her hands, letting the tears finally fall. She didn't know how long she'd been there when she heard someone sit next to her and began rubbing her back.

"Thanks for the comforting, whoever you are, but I'd rather be alone right now."

"Oh, I don't think that's true."

She looked up at the familiar voice and found her green eyes looking into blue.

Neal smiled and leaned in, "You know, even though you've been dating a conman for almost three months now, you are still a horrible liar. You should be better at that by now."

Jamie laughed shakily and wiped her eyes in vain.

"Hey, hey," Neal pulled her close while the tears starting falling faster. When she pulled away, Neal wiped the tears with his thumb, while cupping her face, searching her eyes.

Jamie smiled and brought her hand up to Neal's, "How did you get here? I mean...how did you even know?"

"Ex-con remember? You left the invitation sticking out of your purse, and lucky for me this is in my radius. I guilted Peter into letting me come to the reception." Neal swallowed, "It killed me not being about to be there with you, at the funeral. I wanted to be there if you broke down..."

"Neal I was fine."

"Yeah, until now."

"Well, you showed up, didn't you? So I was fine."

"Yeah, I guess so, shall we head in?"

Jamie smiled, "So what's our excuse?"

"Just that your boyfriend was late and you had gone outside to meet him."

Jamie laughed, "I can go along with that."

* * *

**AN: Oof, it feels like these are always overdue...but really its only been five days. :\ This week's been really emotional, with ATWT...and the WC finale, holy cow hoofs! That's all I'll say, I don't want to spoil anything...but I don't know if I'll survive until January! Anyway Please Review! Thanks! :) **


	15. Revelation

**White Collar characters are not owned by me! Spoiler below!**

**NOTE: In my story Mozzie is not dead! Nor will he ever be! :) **

* * *

"Oh Jamie, I thought you'd left!"

"No, no, I was waiting for Neal, but he got a little held up at work."

"Oh its great he got here though, feel free to get a drink or snack, talk to you soon!" Ally hurried off, rushing to talk to someone else.

"That's her version of hysterical, she'll get better eventually though..."

"That's good...its a little creepy."

Jamie shushed Neal and slapped him playfully.

"Jamie Road! No way!"

"Katie! Hey...I haven't seen you since high school."

"I know, we should totally talk on Facebook soon, anyway...who are you?" She asked Neal through her lashes.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist, "I'm Neal, Jamie's boyfriend."

"Oh...it's great of you to come and be with her. Jamie, you must be so broken up about your first love dying and all."

Jamie looked at Neal, "He wasn't my first love, we dated for a year. I never loved him. He didn't love me. We've been like siblings for the longest time. He and Ally were great together, they should've gotten married."

"Sorry, I didn't need a novel. Just wanted to express my condolences. Bye Neal," she added as she walked away.

Jamie looked at Neal worriedly, but Neal just kissed her head and said, "Why don't we get something to eat?"

After they had both changed, Jamie walked out to find Neal sitting at the table.

"Just say it Neal."

"First love? You said it was just a fling. I guess you're a better liar than I thought."

"Neal..." She sat down across from him, "let me explain."

"Explain? What do you need to explain? It seems like your friend Katie did that for you!"

"Just...please?"

Neal sighed, "Go ahead."

"Oliver was a year older than me, we became friends when I was a freshman and he was a sophomore. I found him attractive, sure, but I never thought about dating him. On the first day of his senior year he asked me on a date. We dated for a year. I thought we'd last after he went off to college. We did, for a little. It didn't work out, we both became interested in other people, we ended it on Halloween. I didn't talk to him all year, then I ran into him on campus one day, we've only been _friends_ since. I knew he and Ally would be great together, thats why I set them up. Neal, please believe me. Katie was never a friend of mine, she's hated me since eighth grade."

He just sat there, searching Jamie's eyes, the he broke down, shaking his head.

"You're too hard to be mad at."

She smiled and leaned over the table to kiss him gently, "Thank you for understanding."

Neal smiled, "Your welcome, but next time, just tell me the truth okay?"

Jamie nodded, "I promise."

"Ally, Ally, calm down, you're sure about this? You aren't just paranoid? Okay, okay I'll talk to Neal about it...Talk to you soon. Bye."

"What was that about?" Neal asked as he walked out of the bedroom, fixing his tie.

Jamie sighed, "I think I may have a case for you."

Neal looked at Jamie, "What do you mean?"

"Ally called, she said she'd found all this stuff about the ADA and a note from Oliver saying that if anything happened to him, to bring it to the police. She knows you work for the FBI so she called me."

"What kind of stuff?"

Jamie shook her head, "I have no idea, want me to stop at Ally's and bring it in after lunch?" Neal nodded, "That may be a good idea."

Peter looked up from the evidence in front of him, "This is a lot of serious information about the ADA, how do you know its ligit?"

Jamie looked at Peter worriedly, "I don't think Oliver would make this kind of information up. I know he had been working in the ADA office for the past year, he loved his job, I'd never heard him complain about it. Ally said she was going through his stuff and found this note," She handed him a piece of paper, "on top of the box."

Peter nodded, seemingly convinced, "I think you brought a lot of good evidence in. I'll have Jones and Diana dig further but..."

"Peter does this mean Oliver was..."

"Yes, Jamie, I'm sorry, but Oliver was murdered."

* * *

**AN: I've had this chapter bouncing around in my head all weekend and I'm glad I finally got it out! I really enjoying how this story is coming out, and I hope you guys are too! More will come soon! Please review! Thanks! **


	16. Text

**White Collar characters are not my property!**

* * *

"Hey! Any news?"

Neal dropped on the couch next to Jamie and shook his head, the case had quickly unfolded into Neal and Peter's biggest one yet, turns out the ADA was connected to the mob, drug lords, you name it. Weeks had passed and the case got bigger and bigger with each breakthrough. "Oliver got too deep in something bigger than he was. The ADA isn't even suspicious yet, which is good, Peter said I might do some undercover work soon."

Jamie looked at Neal worriedly, "Be careful okay? I can't..."

Neal pulled her into a hug, "When am I not careful?"

Jamie laughed and rolled her eyes, "Neal, I know you better than that, you're impulsive."

"No! Well...okay you got me there, this time though, I'll try to be good, for you."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better, but what if I gave you incentive. Then would you _promise_ to be good?"

"Oh? And what kind of incentive is this?"

"I think you know what kind," Jamie said as she jumped up from the couch and sauntered into the bedroom.

Neal laughed and followed, closing the door behind him.

_One Week Later..._

"Hello?"

"Neal, you need to get out of there, the ADA's gotten suspicious."

"Peter, are you sure? We were doing so well..."

"You've already given your invoice, family crisis, you'll be 'out of town' for a month and by then we'll have a warrant."

"All right, I just left the building."

"Good, I'm outside."

Neal hung up and got in the car.

"Peter why are you so nervous?"

"We uncovered something big Neal, the ADA is a dangerous man. He's been blackmailing witnesses into perjury and some have even died by not listening to him."

"But why do I have to get out of there? I was doing fine...no one suspected me in particular."

"I just don't like this guy all right Neal? I don't want anyone getting hurt on this job. I'm taking you home and I'll call you if I have any news.

Neal looked at Peter like he had two heads, but nodded and texted Jamie that he was getting off work early.

The rest of the drive was quiet, Peter seemed really worked up about the ADA so Neal kept to himself. He thought it was a little odd that Jamie didn't text back, but brushed it off, thinking she must be in the middle of a painting.

When Peter drove up to June's, Neal spoke up, "Want to come up for some coffee? You are leaving me all alone, its the least you can do."

Peter rolled his eyes but complied, following Neal up the stairs. Peter sat down on the balcony while Neal put the coffee on and went to take off his jacket and tie. When he came back out he was looking at his phone, and his face had paled.

"Neal! What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Neal just shook his head, and held out his phone, on the screen was a text from Jamie:

_Come find me _

_AE019-0_

_

* * *

_**AN: Two chapters in one night! I must be crazy! -maybe I am...- Anyways, I know this one is short, and a little choppy, but I NEEDED to get it out before school started for the week, I'll update as soon as I can, please review! Oh and enjoy your cliffhanger ;) **


	17. Phone Call

**White Collar characters are not owned by me...-if I _did_ own them I wouldn't have a hiatus! ;)-**

* * *

Neal paced when Peter told him Jamie had been declared a missing person, he paced when Peter told him Jamie had been seen being dragged into the shadows by two men, he paced until he felt like he was going to pass out. All he did was get a drink of water, though, then he started pacing again.

"Neal, sit down, you'll burn a hole in the floor."

Neal didn't stop.

"Neal..."

He didn't even look up.

"Neal! Hey! Neal!" Peter said forcefully, stepping into Neal's path and grabbing his shoulders. "You need to pull yourself together or go home. I won't let you stay if you aren't going to help."

"Peter," Neal whispered feebly, "What if...what if we never find her?"

"Neal, we _will_ find her."

Neal nodded and sat down, Peter knew he wasn't convinced, "Do we know what the number means, Peter?"

Peter shook his head, "For all we know, it isn't a number, just some gibberish that got typed out during a struggle. Her cell's signal has been cutoff, so tracking it won't help..."

"No, if there was a struggle, the text would've been cancelled, since the signal's cut off...Jamie must've deliberately sent that number...Wait...Peter! It's a license plate!"

"No, it couldn't be that easy could it?"

"Jamie's smart enough to do that, she waits until her captor's are busy, pulls out her phone, sends the text to me, then destroys her phone." Neal smiled sadly, "I've taught her well."

"We'll take any lead we got," Peter wrote the number down on post-it and called Jones in, "Run this through the system okay? Its a license plate number, give me everything you get on it."

The license plate number had been a dead end, they had found it, abandoned across town, with no evidence except a smashed phone. _Jamie's smashed phone._

"Peter, what do we do now?"

"We wait for a ransom call."

"R-ransom call?"

"Yes, this obviously wasn't a random kid-" Peter stopped, he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Its my fault isn't it, Peter? If she had never met me, never dated me, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be a missing person. Its all my fault..."

"Neal, it is not your fault! Don't you dare think that!"

"Why else would someone specifica-"

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Neal! Answer it!"

"H-hello?"

"Neal Caffrey?"

"Yes?"

"Put me on speaker, I know you're with Agent Burke."

Peter spoke up, "You're on speaker now, who is this?"

"This is Assistant DA Banks, and I have your girlfriend, Caffrey, so you better listen up."

"What do you want Banks?"

"I want a free pass out of the country, I want all the impending charges on me dropped, and heck, throw in a couple currency certificates. Do all that and you _will_ get your girlfriend back. With no lasting damage done."

"Don't you dare touch her, Banks," Neal growled.

"Oh she's fine, Caffrey, don't get all protective. She'll be fine. If you listen to me, that is. Caffrey, I'm in a good mood today, I think I'll let you talk to her. Five minutes, no more."

"Neal?"

"Jamie?"

Silence.

"Jamie? Jamie please tell me you're okay! Did he...did he touch you?"

"No, Neal I'm fine." She sighed, "I'm fine."

"I will find you Jamie, I promise, we'll get you back soon, okay? I-I...I love you."

Jamie smiled in spite of her situation, "I love you too, Neal. I don't blame you either. Now pull yourself together and..."

"I said five minutes!"

Neal heard a cry of pain and the phone drop to the ground.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her!"

"I said I wouldn't commit any lasting damage. She's fine, just a little more bruised than before. Well my time is up..."

Peter slammed his fist against the desk, they couldn't track the call.

"Don't bother tracking the call, Agent Burke, I have signal blockers at work right now. Tomorrow Caffrey, the papers I need, Pier 49. No police friends. Just you."

_Click._

Neal just stood there, staring at the phone.

"Neal? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Peter, I think I am, what are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something, have any ideas Neal?"

Neal thought for a moment, "Actually, I have several."

Peter leaned back in his chair, "Indulge me."

* * *

**AN: This chapter seems shorter than it actually is...but anyways, hope you enjoyed it :) PLEASE REVIEW your criticism/comments are really helping this story be the best it can be! -so cheesy! ;)- Chapter 18 up soon! XOXO **


	18. The Mission

**AN: White collar characters are not mine! :P **

**Okay just letting you know the parts in italics are Peter's POV while normal text is Neal's, I had to do this to get my point across ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Neal calmly drove up to Pier 49 and got out of the car, whatever happened next, all Neal wanted was for Jamie to come out of it safely.

_Peter inched forward, gun out, back against a building. When he reached the door, he signaled to the other agents behind him to be ready. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to break down the door._

"Ah Mr. Caffrey, I'm glad we've finally met face to face. I heard you did good things in my office."

"Anything to take you down Banks," Neal said, smiling.

Banks narrowed his eyes, "Lets get this over with, shall we? Hand over the documents, Caffrey."

Neal complied, opening his coat and pulling out a large envelope.

"Here you go," Neal added as he handed over the envelope.

_Peter hurried into the warehouse, gun in front of him. He looked around wildly at the empty space, until his eyes rested on the slightly bruised woman in the corner, her hands shaking, but a smile took over her face when she realized she had been saved. _

"Wait!" Neal called after the ADA, "You didn't tell me where Jamie was!"

Banks laughed, "That wasn't part of the deal, Caffrey. I told you I'd give you your girlfriend back, but I didn't say when."

Neal bit his lip and closed his eyes, Banks continued to walk when Neal spoke up, "Good luck getting out of the country! The FBI knew you'd pull something like this, thats why the documents in the envelope are fake! I forged them myself! I happen to have the real ones right here...but you'll only get them if you tell me where Jamie is." Neal held up another, identical envelope. Banks opened his mouth and reached out his hand to take the envelope, when his phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, I'm still with him. Thanks."

Banks closed the phone and pulled out a gun.

_Peter rushed over to Jamie, and helped her up. Jamie just looked at Peter for a second before she broke down and burst into tears._

"I know your ripping me off, Caffrey. One of my guys called, the FBI just broke into the warehouse where I was holding your girlfriend. Now give me the real papers and I won't shoot you."

Diana walked up behind Banks, "FBI! Put the gun down."

"Caffery, give me the papers..."

"I said put it down!"

Bang.

* * *

**I'm pretty evil with cliffhangers, aren't I? -muahahah ;)- well here you go! I know its short...but I have lots more to come! Please review! Thanks! :) **


	19. After the Shot was Fired

**Hey guys! Sorry about my hiatus, I really didn't like how I wrote those last two chapters, SO I am rewriting them, and they will be up in a far better way I as I finish. Also, they'll be broken up a little more, maybe a lot more, we'll see how it works out :P Anyway, enjoy! :) -please review when you're finished!-**

**Jamie is the only character that belongs to moi :P **

* * *

The first thing Neal saw when he woke up was Jamie. He shifted and looked around.

"Hey...welcome back."

Neal groaned, "I got shot, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, but your going to be fine. It was just a flesh wound."

"And you?"

Jamie played with her sleeve, "I'm fine, just a little bruised."

Neal nodded, "Thats good. I...I'm sorry, this was all my fault..."

"Neal! I can't believe you think this was all your fault."

"Well it was! If I hadn't fallen for you, if I'd been thinking clearly, you would've never gotten kidnapped in the first place."

"You're kidding right? If its anyone's fault, its mine, if you hadn't known me, you would've never been investigating into what Oliver had found about Banks."

"I...um...?"

"Just...Neal, why don't we talk about this later? You just woke up, you must still be tired and achey."

"No, Jamie, we need to talk, okay? This was my fault, I've been putting you in danger by falling in...I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Neal, you're not yourself..."

"I'm a criminal, Jamie. I know when I'm myself and when I'm not. Just...maybe, when time's past, when I'm no longer under the FBI..."

"I don't even comprehend what you're saying Neal. Do you wish we never happened?"

"I...I don't know. I just don't think we should date anymore."

"All right, Neal. Okay, we'll do what you want," She stood up to leave and it took everything Neal had to not reach out and grab her arm.

When she reached the door, Jamie turned toward Neal again, "Have a nice life, Neal. You may think our relationship was a mistake, but I don't. I hope everything turns out just fine for you."

She turned and left, letting the nurses station know Neal was awake and that she was leaving.

"Jamie, what happened?"

She looked up at Peter, "Nothing, he's awake. I really liked knowing you Peter."

"Jamie what are you..."

"Neal and I are over. He thinks he knows what he's saying...I guess he doesn't like the direction we were going in. I did, but I guess Neal doesn't care anymore."

"Did you tell him..."

"No, I didn't tell him, but its not like he cares, so I didn't bother. You can tell him, if you'd like Peter."

"And what if he wants you back?"

"Well, he lost me, so he'll just have to live with his decision. Neal seemed pretty decided so I don't think thats going to happen. Look, Peter, I just have to get out of here. Can you tell El I'll call her?"

Jamie didn't know if she was walking toward the exit, she just knew she was walking _away_ and that's where she needed to go right now.


	20. Dropping the Bomb

**White Collar characters property of the USA Network **

* * *

"Why'd you do it Neal?" Peter asked from the doorway.

"Do what? Protect her? I did it because I love her."

"Mhmm, and you saw the hurt look on her face I assume? Neal, she definitely didn't think that you love her when you did that."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Neal mumbled.

"Neal...you've always acted rashly. Did you really think this through?"

The younger man stared up at the ceiling, "Peter, nothing you say will change my mind."

"Neal, there's something you need to know, and Jamie didn't seem to care if I told you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't really know how to word-"

"Peter, spit it out, you were never good at avoiding something._" _

"Neal, she was..." Peter sighed, "Jamie was pregnant."

"She...what? She was pregnant?"

"Jamie miscarried while she was in captivity. Remember that thump you heard when Banks let you talk to her? He pushed her against the wall and-"

"He pushed her against the wall?"

Peter stuttered, "It was really early in the pregnancy...and the impact...she hit the floor really hard..."

"She was pregnant with my kid...but she miscarried? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She said she wanted tell you after a day or two, when they doctor thought you could take the uh...stress. Then you dropped that bomb on her and she didn't seem to care anymore."

Neal closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm so stupid. She should've told me right away. I could've taken it now."

"She didn't want to hurt your recovery. She obviously loves you Neal. Jamie knew the risks, but she continued to date you because she loved you for who you are. Criminal background, your problems with Kate, everything in between."

"But...I don't understand."

Peter sat down on the edge of his bed, "After chasing you for three years, my impression of you changed from a heartless thief to a normal kid who didn't know how else to get by and starting making a living of thievery. People who meet you find that you're easy to love, Neal, you don't charm, you make people feel good because your a good, charismatic person who knows how to make people happy. Sure, you may not use your power for good all the time, but you have a big heart. Neal, you got a second chance, and you should know that these people around you, stick around because they want to."

Neal shook his head, not knowing how to respond, "I...um, I don't know...Peter can I have some time alone?"

Peter nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Rewrite part II is up! I hope you guys liked it, I'm liking how the story's coming together much better than I did before :) Will update soon and, as always, please review **


	21. Alice

**White Collar Characters are not my property **

* * *

Neal was happy to actually be wearing real clothing for the first time in over a week. He was talking a walk around the hospital before he was discharged. Even though he wasn't wearing a suit, which didn't make him happy, but at least he got to get out of bed. Neal was walking by the maternity ward when he saw two people talking in front of an exam room.

"Well Jamie I'm happy to tell you that there's no damage, and when you're ready, you'll be able to try again."

The green eyed girl that Neal all too well nodded and thanked the doctor and began walking in Neal's direction. He started to turn and avoid her but she walked toward him too fast, "Oh Neal! I'm glad you're up and about."

"Yes, you too...Jamie I-"

"Oh Neal I really have to go..."

"I, um, okay," He watched her walk away, for the second time feeling more helpless than the first.

* * *

Jamie could barely hold the tears in. She ran as fast as she could and found a little garden. She sat on a bench and let the tears fall for the first time since this whole mess happened.

"Honey? Are you okay?"

Jamie looked up the voice, seeing an old woman standing before her. "Oh, yes, I'm fine m'am."

The woman sat beside her on the bench, "Oh, I've been around long enough to know when someone's really fine or not. You, my friend, are not fine."

Jamie smiled and wiped at her eyes, "I'm just having a bad week."

The woman patted her hand, "Would you like to talk about it?" Jamie almost refused, she didn't know this woman, how could she pour out all her feelings to her? Too much stuff had been building up, and if this woman didn't know her personally, maybe it would be easier to tell her, she nodded.

"Well, before you start, I'm Alice, I feel like I might as well tell you my name before you pour your heart out."

"I'm Jamie."

"Well, Jamie, tell me your story."

She began, changing a few details because even though she and Neal weren't together anymore, she couldn't break her promise. She told Alice how both she and her boyfriend had been hurt in an accident, how Jamie had subsequently lost the child she hadn't even known she was carrying, and how Neal had broken up with her before she even got the chance to tell him about the baby. When Jamie was done, she looked up at Alice, whose clear blue eyes had gotten teary.

"Honey, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I..I don't think its really sunk in yet, but I'll get by when it does."

"I've lost a child before, I know that feeling right after it happens, of course, your situation is totally different."

Jamie nodded, "I never really knew this baby, I mean, even mothers who miscarried knew their children in a way. I walked around for weeks and didn't know there was something...growing inside me."

Alice patted her hand again, "You'll get though it, I promise. Now about this Neal boy, is he still in the hospital?"

Jamie nodded, "I think he's getting discharged today, though."

"Well, honey, you need to go find him before he is. Look, from what you told me, I think he thought he was protecting you, it sounds like he loves you a lot."

"I...are you sure? I don't think I can deal with having my heart broken for the second time this week."

Alice nodded, "I have a feeling about this one. Go find him, honey, I think he's realized his mistake, but doesn't know how to apologize."

Jamie stood up, understanding, "I...I don't know how to thank you."

"Just go find Neal. Knowing I reunited you two will be all the thanks I need."

Jamie nodded and started walking away, "Thank you so much!" She called as she left to find Neal.

* * *

**Well there you go! Please review!**


	22. Stupid

**Neal and Peter are not mine!**

* * *

Peter parked in front of June's, "Welcome home, buddy. Want me to walk you up?"

Neal shook his head, "I'm tired, I think...I think I'll just go up and sleep."

Peter shot an uneasy glance at his partner, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Peter, like I said, I'm tired, don't worry." Neal got out of the car, "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

After exchanging a few words with June, Neal trudged up the stairs, wishing he had someone waiting for him at the top of the stairs. He walked into his dark apartment and turned on the light, jumping when he noticed the figure sitting on his couch.

"Jamie? Am I hallucinating? Because that would suck, I just got out of the hospital..."

"No, Neal, you aren't hallucinating, I'm really here."

"Why?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

She stood and walked toward him, "I decided to fight for you. I'm not going to let one conman's stupid decision cause me to lose the man I love."

Neal shook his head, "I'm an idoit Jamie, I never realized how much-"

"Neal, I forgave you this morning," she interrupted, "I need you Neal. I need you in my life."

He looked up at Jamie, "You don't know how much I need you, Jaims, you're the normalcy in my life. I'll go crazy without that little bit of normal."

She sighed and took his hand, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

They ordered pizza and sat on the floor of the kitchen, catching up.

"So how did you save me?"

"Oh, it was my best work yet."

"I'm waiting, Mr. Caffrey, you just broke up with me, then got back together with me, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Neal smiled and shook his head, "Well..."

_Peter leaned back in his chair, "Indulge me."_

"_Peter, do you have access to the NASA heat map of the city?" _

"_Uh, probably, why?" _

"_I need you to access it right now." _

_Peter nodded slowly, "Jones! Can you get me the NASA heat map of the city up?"_

_Jones nodded, and in minutes, the map was up on Peter's monitor, "Okay Neal what am I looking for?" _

_Neal stood up and pointed at the screen, "Look over near the piers...yes...see that hot spot? What is it?"_

_Peter studied the screen, "That's a warehouse near...pier 49!"_

"_Banks had a scrambler correct?"_

"_Yes..." _

_"Scramblers make a lot of heat, Peter."_

"_Neal, you are absolutely right. Looks like we just found Jamie." _

"Look at you! Being all resourceful to save me!"

Neal smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, "Your welcome, but Jamie, you have an explanation also..."

Jamie sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, "Neal, I was pregnant."

"Yes, yes, that I know."

"Really, Neal, I had no idea, I'm guess it was conceived on your birthday, but...I didn't have a clue that I was pregnant...until, well until I wasn't."

"Did it...was it...are you sure you miscarried?"

Jamie nodded grimly, "I had a feeling, when I began to bleed, uh, heavier than normal, but and then the doctors checked me out and they confirmed it. I was, but now I'm not, pregnant."

"Oh Jamie. I...I...I don't know what to..."

"Shhh, Neal, I'm fine. Really, I don't know. Maybe I'm still in shock, maybe because I didn't know I was pregnant, I'm not that effected, maybe..."

"Maybe you're just doing really well."

"Or maybe, somewhere in my subconscious I'm freaking out."

Neal slide closer to Jamie, "Come here."

She nodded slowly, and curled into the hug, "Well get through this together, all right? I'm here, you're here, we're safe, and together, we can cope together, I promise."

Jamie nodded again, "Neal, I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you, too."


End file.
